vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Hongo
|-|Takeshi Hongo= |-|Old Hongo= |-|Takeshi Hongo (Manga)= |-|Original Base= |-|Upgraded Base= |-|Power Up= |-|Kamen Rider Ichigo (Manga)= Summary Takeshi Hongo is Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダー１号 Kamen Raidā Ichigō, Masked Rider 1), the very first Kamen Rider and the protagonist of the homonymous series. He was a college student with an IQ of 600 who was abducted by the terrorist organization Shocker to be used in their cyborg experiments. He managed to escape and decided to take revenge on Shocker while also protecting the citizens of Japan from that organization’s experiments and crimes. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | 7-B Name: ''' Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider 1/Ichigo '''Origin: Kamen Rider Gender: Male Age: 22-24 (debut series), 67 (movie: Kamen Rider Ichigo) Classification: Cyborg, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He can hear a conversation that is a few miles away. He can sense the presence of enemies and incoming attacks with Ultrasensitive Antenna. Cat's Eye allowed him to infrared night vision and Signal O can detect other cyborgs), Hypnosis (Uses self-hypnosis to escape Shocker's brainwashing, turning their power against them once again), Statistics Amplification (Can access to Rider Power, a temporary boost in Rider 1's battle power, triggered with a switch in his new Typhoon belt, that greatly increases his strength, making Rider 1 superior to Shocker's other creations), Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery and Acrobatics (Very good at driving a motorcycle and acrobatics), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Withstand a 50 thousand volt electric shock while untransformed) and Disease Manipulation (Immunity to organic diseases, viruses, bacteria and poison due to becoming a cybernetic human) Attack Potency: City level (Weaker than his other forms) | City level+ | City level+ (Much stronger than before) Speed: Superhuman (20 m/s) movement speed | Subsonic (66.6 m/s) movement speed, with Transonic reactions (Should be comparable to Hayato Ichimonji) | Subsonic movement speed, with Transonic reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can pick up people and jump kilometers in the air without trouble) | Class 5 (Stated that this form can lift up 5 tons) | Class 5 Striking Strength: City Class | City Class+ | City Class+ Durability: City level | City level+ (Survived an atomic bomb alongside Kamen Rider 2 that would have destroyed all of Tokyo) | City level+ Stamina: Extremely High (He can’t get tired and can fight even after taking extensive damage like 50 thousand volts of electricity capable of reducing human beings to charred corpses, doesn’t need oxygen) Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Genius (Having an IQ of 600 and expertise in biochemistry, Takeshi was a brilliant man. Furthermore, Hongo's skills with a motorbike were enough for him to become a professional racer. Often taking command when fighting alongside other Kamen Riders, Takeshi's great leadership skills prove invaluable to stopping evil from triumphing. After becoming a Kamen Rider, Takeshi's years of experience makes him one of the most skilled Kamen Riders in the franchise) Standard Equipment: *'Typhoon:' Transformation belt for Ichigo *'Cyclone:' Rider 1's Rider Machine *'New Cyclone:' Rider 1's additional Rider Machine *'Neo Cyclone:' Rider 1's additional Rider Machine Weaknesses: The original forms can't be transformed automatically in this form, needing external wind to jump-start the Typhoon's turbine and give him access to his suit and most of his fighting strength. This no longer an issue's in his other forms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rider Chop: It’s a simple chop. * Rider Kick: Jumps and kicks the opponent in the chest, this kick is powerful enough to make humanoids explode. * Rider Punch: Punches the opponent hard * Rider Throw: Grabs the opponent, jumps and throws them in the air against the ground. * Rider Scissors: Jumps and grabs the opponent with his legs, then proceeds to make them crash against the ground. Key: Base | Upgraded Base | Powered-Up Gallery > The Birth of Kamen Rider Ichigo Rider Kick1.gif|Kamen Rider 1's signature kick Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Bikers Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users